starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Broodmother
|300px]] Broodmothers are powerful, intelligent s,Blizzard Entertainment staff. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-06-25. without the severe limits to mental abilities possessed by the lesser queens.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-26. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-26. They were tasked by the Queen of Blades to guard and lead various zerg broods.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Overview Following the , the Queen of Blades removed the cerebrates from the Swarm;Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. they were tainted by the ties to the Overmind and would inevitably try to create a new one if there wasn't one in existence.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-03. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-03. To replace them, Kerrigan created the intelligent broodmothers to fill a role similar to the old cerebrates. Some, if not all of the broodmothers were formerly queens that were elevated to broodmother status.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. In creating the broodmothers, Kerrigan was trying to ensure the Swarm could function even if she herself died, a change from her attitude during the Brood War. They were in use by 2501.2014-07-30, Zagara Quotes - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2014-07-08 Zagara was the first broodmother to be created.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. Compared to regular queens, broodmothers possess more protective bone armor around their skulls, which is thickened and spread outward across both sides, akin to an umbrella. This makes broodmothers almost impervious to attacks from above. Running along the back of the skull are a set of horns. The upper parts of the knees are equipped with spikes, and their arms are more dextrous and nimble than that of regular queens. On the borders between the psionic control radius of two broodmothers, connection to the zerg's hive mind grows weaker, and the zerg there often begin to exhibit feral tendencies.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. The broodmother template allowed complex problem solving, learning, the ability to command broods and multiple focuses. However, extraneous brain matter was deemed unnecessary for their role in Swarm. This was partly because extra matter required extra energy, but it also led to increased independence, which contradicted the imperative that the zerg must not present a danger to the leader of the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. The broodmothers were told by Kerrigan to be strong, to fight, to conquer, and that the zerg led by force of will.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. Broodmother's area of control had a limited range, and when control of multiple broodmothers overlapped it created a "balance crossing," where broods had the potential run with without the control of any higher will.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. The individuals of the new breed were more independent, stronger, and more evolved than the cerebrates, able to survive without their creator and fragmentation of the Swarm.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 In the event of the Queen's fall, the broodmothers would war with each other until the strongest of them would come to rule the Swarm. The broodmothers were imprinted with overriding directives that made them pursue evolution and respect strength;2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 this ensured loyalty to Kerrigan, who was the strongest, while allowing the broodmothers to have their own personalities, act independently, and pursue their own ambitions. Kerrigan felt the zerg were always stronger when they had to strive against something, forcing them to adapt. The independence of the broodmothers was also a notable fault. When Kerrigan demonstrated weakness by being defeated and deinfested at Char, she lost the allegiance of the broodmothers. However, as no brood mother had the psionic capacity to control the entire Swarm, the Swarm fragmented as each broodmother took their own brood and dispersed into the Koprulu Sector.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-07-08 Infighting resulted as broodmothers vied for control over the Swarm. The broodmothers opposed Kerrigan's attempt to regain control of the Swarm. Kerrigan was forced to track down the broodmothers and prove herself to regain their loyalty. During Kerrigan's search for Jim Raynor, the broodmothers disliked working with terrans and requested permission to destroy the Hyperion once those aboard were no longer useful. At Kerrigan's command, Izsha told them that Colonel Orlan, Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk and Raynor's Raiders were not to be harmed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. After the End War and Kerrigan's departure, Zagara created the position of Overqueen, which served as the leading broodmother of the entire Zerg Swarm. During Zagara's reign, broodmothers continued to serve her and fill their command roles.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Niadra, however, did not answer to ZagaraWatrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. and remained loyal to Kerrigan's last known directive to kill the protoss. Years after the End War, she and her brood left the Daelaam Ark that they overran and settled on an abandoned terran base on the planet Adena and brought the Dominion and Daelaam into conflict.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 Accessed 2017-07-19. After the death of the Overmind, Abathur altered s' essences, suppressing their ability to fly in order to improve their ability to care for the hive, this change however, did not extend to the broodmothers, which have retained their ability to fly, possessing wings.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Broodmothers *Kilysa *Nafash *Naktul *Niadra *Ryloth *Rokarr *Zagara Notes An early concept of the baneling nest used a fat immobile "baneling brood mother" as part of the structure.2011, SC2: Zerg Baneling Nest. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-01 Aside from the name, there is no known relationship between the concept and the current brood mother. References Category:Swarm zerg breeds